Let the Flames Begin
by NikiFM
Summary: Alexis is confused and sore when she wakes up to the voices of Sam, Dean and Castiel.  She finds herself in a shabby motel room without any memories of her past.  What is in her past and how will it affect the future of the world?
1. Chapter 1

Let the Flames Begin

I felt like I was on a cloud, my mind was fuzzy and I couldn't tell up from down. I could hear voices, they sounded garbled and I didn't even know what language they were speaking. My senses started to return slowly. I could feel that I was on a bed and the voices were male and they were indeed speaking English. They were talking about "something falling" or whatever and saying "What are we going to do with her?"

When I opened my eyes, my sight was assaulted by harsh indoor lights and the room spun a little. I had no clue where I was or even who I was…well more like I didn't know my past or anything. I knew that my name was Alexis and that I was 22 but that was about it. "Where am I?" I groaned, shielding my eyes from the bright lights.

I could hear people shifting around and when nobody looked I uncovered my eyes. Staring down at me like I was some sort of experiment was three pairs of eyes, two bright green and one piercing blue. "She's alive even after we hit her with the Impala." One of the green eyed guys, with the short brown hair commented, looking suspicious. Good, God! I was hit by a car?

"Not us Dean, you." The other green eyed guy retorted.

"Well technically she hit you…" A gruff monotonous voice came from the one with the blue eyes. He was different from the other two. The two with the green eyes were obviously brothers but the blue eyed guy had dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black and just a different look from the other two.

I groaned because I started developing a migraine after trying to concentrate on the men's conversation. "Well whatever happened or whatever you guys are talking about…all I know is that I feel like shit."

"I don't think she's human." Blue eyes added in his gruff voice.

"No shit Mr. Obvious." The guy named Dean retorted. "She fell from the sky, got hit by the Impala and is still breathing."

"My name's not Mr. Obvious and I meant that I've seen her before. Her name is Alexis and she's important to Michael."

"Can you guys keep your voices down?" I sat up, making the room spin a bit. "And I don't remember anything about this Michael guy you're talking about." I placed my head in my hands trying to rid myself of the dizziness. There was a silence and I looked up from my hands to see all of the guys looking at me. "Okay since you hit me I think you at least owe me your names."

The tall green eyed one answered for everyone. "I'm Sam Winchester, that's Dean, my brother, and then that's Castiel…he's an angel." Castiel? It sounded strangely familiar. I looked at him and had the feeling that I met him before but I couldn't place where.

"Why don't you tell her our whole life biography Sam? Geez, she's in lines with Michael, you don't know what she could be here for." Dean retorted, sounding annoyed with his younger brother.

"I have no clue who this Michael guy you're talking about is." I said starting to get annoyed that they were trying to associate me with this guy and I had no clue who the hell he was. "I barely know who I am. All I know is that my name is Alexis and I am 22 years old, that's it."

"She's obviously not an angel because that fall wouldn't have affected her, and if she was human she would be dead." Sam studied me, making me slightly self-conscious.

"She's Nephilim." Both brothers gave him a confused look. "She's part human, part angel."

"What are you talking about?" I interfered. These guys were crazy there was no way I was part angel or whatever. I was just a normal human who survived a dumbass hitting me with his vehicle. "I don't know what you've been smoking but I'm a human. It's nice to meet you all but I have to go…somewhere that's not here."

I turned around and started to leave but Dean stepped in front of me. "I'm sorry but since you can't remember anything we are obligated to keep you here so we can keep an eye on you."

"Um…I would rather not stay with the person that almost killed me. So if you don't mind, move." I said trying to get around him but failing. He grabbed my arm before I even took two steps.

"One I didn't hit you; you're the one that hit me. And two if you try to leave I will handcuff you to a bedpost." Dean smiled like he would enjoy the action of handcuffing me to a bedpost.

I gave him a smirk, "Kinky but seriously I have to go…I have a previous appointment." I tried taking my arm away from him but his grip just tightened.

"You just admitted that you didn't remember anything but your name and age and now you're saying you had a previous appointment…yeah I think I'm going with Cass on this one." He dragged me to the bed and retrieved a pair of handcuffs from his brother. "Now I'm going to handcuff you to this here bedpost…" He put one around my wrist and then the other side on the bed. "Don't do anything stupid." Dean turned away from me to talk to Castiel. "Watch her." He said and then motioned for Sam to follow him.

I watched them leave the room, the closing of the door echoing in the quiet room. When I turned to look at Castiel he was just staring at me, or rather watching me like Dean commanded him to do. I pulled on the handcuff with the mere hope that it was loose or not all the way closed…nope no luck. "So I'm a Nephilim? How'd you come up with that story?" I asked sarcastically. He was the one that put me in this predicament.

He looked confused, "I didn't make up any stories, Alexis. I do know you, more than I told Sam and Dean." He answered. "You are a very powerful being and not only are you a Nephilim but you are the Archangel, Michael's, daughter." I sat there shocked, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, somehow I knew it was true…I don't know how but I just knew.

"God why did this happen to me?" I banged my head against the post hoping it was all just a dream but knowing it wasn't.

"God has nothing to do with what happened…Michael does. God has been missing for some time and we don't know where he is." He said seriously. "But we're trying to find him."

I just rolled my eyes. "It was just a figure of speech, Angel Boy. So…if I'm a Nephilim do I have any cool powers or anything?" I asked interested in whether I could do anything cool or something that could get me out of the predicament I was in.

"I have heard that you have great powers. But I do not know what they are." He walked up to the bed and stared at me like he was studying something new and interesting. "You are the only one of your kind as far as I know…well the only one of your kind still living."


	2. What a Shame

2

Chapter 2

_Hello Readers! I am very enthused about the first chapter's response especially on the first day! Please keep reading and evaluating because it tells me what you think of the story and how I can improve. Okay so down to the nitty gritty this is an O/C story and I only own Alexis, so I hope you like her. Let's just say she's one of my more unique characters. I have two more Supernatural Fanfics that I may publish at a later date but in the meantime I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Let the Flames Begin. _

I sat up straight, interested in what Castiel had to say about the others like me. "There were more people like me?"

Castiel gave a small nod, "Some angels made an agreement to mate with human women…but the Nephilim were blood thirsty and God demanded that they be destroyed. All the angels involved were imprisoned until judgment day."

"If Nephilim are such an abomination then why am I still around?" I tugged on the handcuffs. How did I get myself into this situation? Oh right some random guy hit me with his car.

Castiel looked at the handcuffs and then back at me. "Two main reasons I think. One you are Michael's daughter. Then there's the fact that God cannot be found at the moment."

I was starting to get a worst headache from the theology lesson. "So from experience, what do you think are my powers?"

"Is that all you care about?" He asked with a playful smile.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Because if I'm this freak or whatever I would like to know what good…or bad things that will come from it."

He gave a nod and turned serious again. "From what I heard, you have all the powers angels do."

I nodded, "And that is?" Where all angels like this? It was like I had to guide every part of the conversation.

"Being in a place in an instant, time travel, immortality, healing…there's an extensive list."

"Um we have to get her outta here." Sam came bursting through the door. "We have some visitors, that Dean is taking care of right now and they are here for Alexis." He sounded like he was trying to keep something from me.

"What visitors?" Cass asked gruffly, looking more confused than I was.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked over to me, "Whatever, we have to go and since the Impala is smashed you have to take her to Bobby's. We already called him to tell him what's happening so just go." Sam unlocked me and handed me over to Castiel. I was really tired of being man handled.

"Take a deep breath." Castiel said and then gripped my arm.

I obeyed and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of a new room. It looked like a study with a desk, a fireplace and books piled everywhere. Sitting at the desk was a man with a scruffy beard and a trucker's hat. It must have been the Bobby that Sam was talking about because as soon as we arrived he stood up. "You guys can't stay out of trouble for one minute, Idiots." He said in a gruff voice.

I smiled, "I would be thinking the same thing if the trouble wasn't because of me." Bobby looked me up and down like he was expecting something else entirely. I nodded, "Yeah I know a bit disappointing."

Bobby looked at Cass and started talking, "Why don't you go help the boys and I'll get Alexis settled here." With just a nod Castiel left. "So Nephilim, right?" Bobby walked into an adjourning kitchen and I followed.

"Apparently, I can't remember anything except my name and my age…oh and the feeling that I've known Castiel from before the fall or crash…what ever happened." I confessed. "He says that I'm connected with Michael but to tell you the truth I can't even remember that."

He opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers, handing me one. "You are legal age?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm 22."

"I didn't think there were any Nephilim left." Bobby took a sip of his beer and gave me another quick once over like something was going to change.

"Well apparently I'm the only one left. I want to know what Michael's plans are for me and what kind of things I can do… I want to be prepared for whatever is going to happen." I confessed. Not being able to remember shit was really proving to be annoying. Where did I come from? How powerful was I? And most importantly, what was my purpose?

"We can always try hypnotism." He took another swig. "It may not work right away but it's our best bet."

I nodded, "Whatever it takes. I'm willing to try anything you can think of."

"God damn it, why do we have to have all the bad luck?" Dean came out of the study and into the kitchen. "Got ambushed by four demons." Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "For some reason they really want her." He pointed to me and then took a drink.

"No duh. Why would they want you?" I asked just to be a bitch. Hey I had a right to; he handcuffed me to a bed.

Dean glared at me and then smirked. Oh no, this was not going to be good. "I think we should handcuff her in the panic room…you know to keep her safe and all."

It was my turn to glare, "I know you have sick fantasies about me and all but there's no need to put them into effect."

"Hey Dean I think we found your match." Sam commented walking into the kitchen with Castiel at his heels.

"Pfft…puh-lez. You'r good looking and all but I'm sorry you hit me with your car and then as soon as I woke up handcuffed me to the bed. I think there are better odds of me sleeping with angel boy there." Everyone looked at me surprised and then too Castiel. They probably haven't encountered a girl quite like me.


	3. Such Fragile, Broken Things

2

Chapter 3: Such Fragile, Broken Things

_Chapter 3 everybody! Some of it's rushed I know but it's because I wanted to get to a certain point and I also wanted to get this chapter out of the way lol. I am very happy with all of the reads and everything keep it up it makes me update faster because it helps me overcome writer's block for some reason. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions so…read. Okay so I don't own any characters but Alexis…even though I wish I owned the other guys._

"I think I'm going to call Pamela, for the hypnotism." He addressed me and then looked at the boys. "Don't break anything."

After Bobby left the room Sam started cracking up laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Dean said smugly as he nursed his wounded ego.

"Dude you just got turned down by her. It was great." Sam's grin was literally from ear to ear.

"Ha, ha. Shut up." Dean retorted and then left the room.

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, "This is going to be a long day."

Pamela was a tall brunette chick with a Ramones tee-shirt on and a pair of jeans. She seemed friendly enough. "Hello, I'm Alexis." I said holding out my hand to be polite.

She grasped it with a warm smile, "Hello Alexis. I'm Pamela. So are you ready for the hypnotism."

I nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She guided me into a living room, "Just lay down and relax on the couch." I obeyed, taking a deep breath after I closed my eyes. "Okay I'm going to count down from five, when I get to zero you will be in a deep state of hypnosis, going deeper and deeper. Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Zero." My mind went totally blank like it was waiting for a cue to start thinking. "Deep sleep…deep sleep…every muscle calm and relaxed." I could still hear her but it was like a distant voice. "Can you hear me Alexis?"

"I can hear you." I couldn't control my voice. It was monotone and didn't really sound like me. All of a sudden there was a bright light and then a scene playing in front of me.

_I was standing in front of a man, both of us in warrior garb, and Castiel behind me. "Alexis pay attention!" The man said sharply. My attention hadn't been on him but on Castiel behind me._

_ "I'm sorry father." I mumbled. Suddenly I realized the person in front of me was Michael. He had the same light brown hair as me and the same piercing blue eyes. He looked normal yet celestial at the same time…I can't even explain it._

_ "I'm sending you down, with Castiel to look after you. You have to secure my vessel. Do you understand?" He sounded strict, more like a drill sergeant than a father._

_ I nodded, "Yes, Sir. I understand." I answered looking him straight in the eye._

_ "By any means possible, you have to get Dean Winchester to agree." He looked from me to Castiel. Both of us nodded._

_ "That is all I have no other reason to talk with you."_

I sat up with a start nearly hitting Pamela besides me. "What did you see?" Pamela asked sounding intrigued.

My eyes immediately rested on Castiel. "I need to speak with Castiel alone." I got up and grabbed Castiel's arm and in the blink of an eye we were in a graveyard just outside of town.

"You remember." Castiel said looking around at the place I had brought him.

I looked up at an angel statue that served as someone's grave marker. It was just a simple female one, generic, nothing really special about it. "I remember some." I murmured and turned to him. "I remember my job…retrieve Dean Winchester. I also remember you were sent down to be my guardian or whatever. But that's all I really know."

Castiel nodded, "You only know the essentials of all that has happened."

I tilted my head to one side, "I have a feeling that it will come back to me little by little. So what is the plan?"

Castiel looked at me like he was trying to think of a way to explain something, "I have been down here for months…I don't think it is right to fulfill the duties. If Michael gets Dean then many human lives will be lost."

"But they are only humans Castiel. My father gave us a job and he said that we were to get Dean by any means possible." How could he disobey Michael?

"Humans do not deserve to be wiped out. They are flawed, yes, but at least they try and forgive. Unlike the person you call your Father. You do not even know the half of what has happened. So please do not do anything until you remember more." He asked giving me all but the puppy dog face.

I looked at him contemplating what he said. "How come you won't help me to remember?" Obviously he knew everything that went down. Why couldn't he tell me?

"It is more believable if you remember for yourself." He stated simply.

I looked at him weighing the options. I seemed to like Cass more than my father in the memory so should I have trusted him more. But then my father is well…my father and an Archangel to top it off. I gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll wait but if anything happens I'm blaming you."

Castiel nodded and gave me the small smile he gave me before. I had a feeling that not many people saw this side of him. "We should be getting back before any angels or demons see us."

"You do realize that I'm going to want to talk about this a little more later. About other things besides the mission." I could tell that there was something between Castiel and me before. With the way my father chastised me when I looked at him and the way he totally disregarded him. Then the way Castiel acted around me and the weird feelings I got around him. But I wanted to hear it from his mouth to make sure I wasn't just imagining things.

Castiel looked above my head and at the angel behind me. "Yes I understand."


	4. A Memory Remains

2

Chapter 4: A Memory Remains

_Well in this chapter Alexis is starting to remember more and there's even a pleasant visitor towards the end. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter ^_^._

When we returned to the house it was quiet. But there were whisperings coming from the study. "I don't see a problem in trusting her." Sam whispered. I motioned for Castiel to be quiet and crept forward a little. "She doesn't remember anything so for now she's not a threat."

"We don't know what she saw during the whole hypnotism thing." Dean retorted. "We know she's connected to Michael and that's the only thing we need to know. I'm not saying that we should ditch her or anything; she could be a great asset to us being half angel and all. But I don't think that we should be all buddy, buddy with her."

I crept forward a little more but regretted it when a squeak resounded. "Shit." I mumbled, and then strolled into the study like I wasn't just eaves dropping. "Hello boys. Lovely night isn't it?"

"You were listening weren't you?" Dean stated looking at me.

I shook my head, "No Castiel and I just got in." I pointed to Castiel who was…not behind me. "Where is he?" I said looking out the door to find him still absent.

"He does that a lot." Sam stated looking at me. "So what did you see?" Sam asked plainly.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "Only me talking with Michael with Castiel behind me. I couldn't hear anything. It was like someone muted it." I leaned against the desk so I was facing both of the boys. "But I have a feeling that my memories will be coming back more freely. Hopefully I'll be able to hear what was going on in this one sometime."

"You really are telling the truth." Sam stated looking at me intrigued.

I gave him an offended look. "Of course I'm telling the truth why would I lie?" Oh if they knew.

Sam looked at Dean and then back at me. "You seem tired…I'll show you to the guest room."

I nodded suddenly realizing just how tired I was. It had been a long and eventful day and I seriously deserved a good sleep.

_ I was lying underneath a tree, watching the multicolored leaves wave in the breeze. I took a deep breath and smelled the sweet smell of wild flowers. I could feel the cold green grass against the skin that my white sundress exposed. I loved it there…my own paradise in heaven. Whenever I had down time from training or was seriously pissed at my father I went there. It was the mirror image of a place on earth that my mom took me on her down time. I could remember her bright smile that lit up her bright blue eyes and her black hair dancing in the wind. Her laugh was melodious and was like music to my ears when I was young. Oh how much I missed her. We didn't have much time together because she was always working. She was a single mother who never married because nobody held a candle to my father. I hadn't seen her in about two years and I couldn't even tell you whether she was still alive or not._

_ I heard a soft crunch of leaves, signaling to me that I was not alone. I tilted my head to get a better look to see that it was Castiel. I smiled widely, "So Mr. Castiel, how did you know to find me here?" I said theatrically like all the women in the theaters did._

_ He looked at me confused, "This is your place…why wouldn't you be here?"_

_ I laughed and sat up so I was leaning against the tree. "You are the most socially awkward person I know." I grabbed his hand and pulled on it slightly to signal him to sit down. I smiled and closed my eyes listening to the wind through the tree and the sound of the song birds singing to each other. "I used to love to come here with my mother." I said opening my eyes. Castiel was looking at me intently, taking in my words. "It's hard living without her. When she was the only parent, only comfort I knew for 17 years." I swallowed hard trying to swallow back tears but failing hopelessly. "I just left her Castiel…no note or anything. All because my father said he needed to train me for something important. I don't even know if she is still alive." I took a deep breath. "Thank God I have you or I would go crazy." I let out a half-hearted laugh and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I smiled and situated myself so I was kneeling, facing Castiel. "Thank you so much Castiel." I whispered and then kissed him lightly on the lips._

I jolted upright in the bed. I touched my lips feeling the faint memory of my first kiss with Cass. I was 20 at the time and angry with my father for something he did or said. "We need to talk." I heard an annoying voice and looked up to see a person that immediately registered to me as Zachariah. He snapped his fingers and we were in an elegant room with a table and pictures of my father slaying demons and Lucifer on the walls.

"What the Hell do you want Zachariah?" I asked angered with him. I remembered that he was at the top of my list of people to kill.

"I'm just here to make sure that the job is going according to plan." He said innocently as he sat down across from me.

"And what do you care? If I remember right you didn't want anything to do with this case. I recollect you throwing a hissy fit after my father assigned you to oversee the Winchester case and when you didn't succeed in retrieving Dean, he put me and Castiel on the case." I said cockily. The douche bag really irked me.

"Don't speak to me like that Blood Whore. I am your superior." Wow he sure was getting crafty with the names.

"Maybe you're my superior…" I flicked my wrist and he was pinned to the wall. "But let's see who the stronger one is." I got up from my seat and walked over to him. Smiling at the fact that I had him pinned and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "I may be a Blood Whore or whatever other names you can come up for me but I will always be stronger than you." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders innocently. "Don't forget that when you speak to me." I flicked my wrist and he was face down on the floor. "It is not my job to report to you, so I guess this meeting is adjourned." I smiled and the next second I was back in the guest room, where Castiel was waiting for me.


	5. Just a Tiny Spark

2

Chapter 5: Just a Tiny Spark

_Well here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long I had major writer's block. They get an interesting Case, that for some reason Alexis knows a lot about. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, with lots of information and the next one will explain how she knows it and why. Enjoy ^_^._

"We need to talk." Castiel said immediately. One of the most dreaded sentences in the English language and I heard it twice in less than an hour. What made me so lucky?

"Why does everyone say that? 'We need to talk.' It's like the worst sentence humans thought up." I replied exasperatedly and flung myself on the bed. "Whatever. All I ask is that we stay here."

I curled up with the blanket and yawned. I don't know why I was so tired. Oh wait it could be because Zachariah woke me up. "Do you need more sleep?" Cass tilted his head to the side reminding me of a puppy.

"Let's just…" I yawned again. "Yeah I need more sleep but I want to get the conversation over with."

Castiel shook his head, "No you need your sleep…I'll go."

"Don't go…please." I pulled on the arm of his trench coat. "Just lay down…I don't want to be alone." I moved over a little freeing a spot for him. He was nice enough to let me sleep; I could be nice enough to let him take a little breather, right.

He looked at the spot and then at me, "I think I should go."

"Castiel I have some things to discuss with you…so just make it easy for me and just lay down. Quit being such a pansy." I patted the spot next to me, encouraging him to lie down. He finally gave in and lay down next to me. I laid on my side so that I was facing Castiel. "I had a dream…well I think I was remembering more of my past. It seemed so familiar."

"What happened?" He asked sounding curious.

I closed my eyes picturing the tree and took a deep breath. "I was underneath a tree that my mom used to take me to when I was little but it wasn't the exact tree it was just a copy that was in my own little heaven. You showed up and yeah…"

"It wasn't a dream." Castiel stated gruffly.

"Hey Cass." Dean barged in the room, and then looked from me to Castiel. "Whoa, am I interrupting something here or do I need to go so you two can have some fun?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know Dean normal adults can lay in a bed and not have sex." I told him as if I was talking to a child.

"I guess you two haven't noticed but you're not normal…you're not even fully human and Cass isn't even a little bit human." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just shut up. What did you come in here to tell Cass?"

Sam popped his head in the door and looked from me to Castiel. "Did I miss something?"

I took a deep breath and then looked at the brothers. Both had mischievous grins on their faces. "What did you guys come in here for?" I said as calmly as I could.

"We need to talk to Cass about a new case that he found." Sam stated leaning against the door frame.

I looked at Castiel, "A case? Can I help?"

Castiel gave a small nod, "That is why I originally came in here."

"Sure you did." Dean added.

I turned to look at Dean, "Shut up or I'm going to take away your tongue."

"Can she do it?" Dean looked at Castiel.

"Don't temp me." I turned to Castiel. "So what were you saying?"

Castiel looked from the boys to me to make sure everything was good to continue. "There are people missing along the eastern seaboard and some sort of supernatural uprising. There have been reports of a giant black dog and a hag being sighted…and some strange deaths."

"These can't be all one case. One sounds like a hell hound, the other two sightings or whatever seems like just about anything we have been up against." Sam said.

Castiel looked at me waiting for me to reply like he knew I knew what was going on. "That depends." I started out slowly. "There is this Pagan god named Fenrir, he's Loki and Angerboda's son, he's this giant wolf and the beginning line to every canine supernatural there is. Werewolves, hellhounds, you name it if it has any resemblance to a dog he's the beginning to it."

"Wow I think she should be dubbed the dictionary of weirdness." Dean commented, leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not all. The hag could be Hel she's Fenrir's sister and the keeper of well Hel." I turned to Castiel. "How many humans have been kidnapped?"

"Two that we know of but there may be more." He answered.

I nodded, "I'm guessing that Loki is probably working with his children."

"Wait, I thought Gabriel was Loki and Gabriel's dead." Sam looked utterly confused.

"No, he was only posing as Loki. He wasn't the actual Loki. And that means that we're in deep shit if they're doing what I think they are doing." I don't know how I was remembering all this. All I knew is that the more I talked about it the more it came back. I looked at Castiel terrified that I was right and he nodded.

"Okay I'll bite…What are they doing?" Dean asked standing up straight.

I turned to look at the brothers. "The Pagans weren't too happy with the angels for trying to start the apocalypse…well they're trying to do the same. They're trying to raise Jormungandr. The great serpent and Loki's other child with Angerboda. He was cast into the waters and grew so big that he wrapped himself around the whole world, tail meeting nose. If he is raised he will flood the lands and poison the air. No human or creature will survive. We have to stop them." I stood up. "The ritual needs five human sacrifices and five creature sacrifices. One of each for the elements…" I held up five fingers and put them down one by one as I named off the elements. "Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Spirit. There are some other things they need that I'm not too sure about, but those are the main things. Each of the creatures has to be a specific creature. Earth must be a Zombie, Water a Water Wraith, Fire a Demon, Air a Ghost and Spirit an Angel. And they must be sacrificed on a new moon."

"Anything else we need to know?" Sam asked.

"There's this specific place where they have to bring all these sacrifices to but I never learned where. We either have to look into the lore of it all or we will have to find one of them and follow them…I would rather look into the lore first though because stalking one of these gods can be seriously dangerous as you know."

"Well there's a week before the new moon so we better get looking." Sam said leaving the room, probably to start the research.

Dean looked from me to Castiel and smiled. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

I sat down and took a deep breath. Why was this happening now?


End file.
